thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Typhenous
Typhenous is a Mage, a Gold-rank adventurer and a member of Griffon Hunt. Appearance He is an old man,Chapter 2.24 T with a grey beard,Chapter 4.19 and white hair.Chapter 5.29 Personality Background Typhenous was educated in the college of magic in the capital city of Pheron for 12 years,Chapter 3.33 and although he had retired and came back to adventuring twice, he has been adventuring for about 27 years.Chapter 5.35 H 2 years ago,Chapter 5.05 Halrac and Ulrien of Griffon Hunt had contracted his services, due to him knowing the Tier 5 spell Comet Storm, so that they could use it against Griffin flights when outnumbered.Chapter 5.29 1 year ago, while the Griffins of the Nameless Heights were destroying farms and villages and even attacking cities, due to there massive mating season, Griffon Hunt and other adventurers teams were called in to kill them. Thanks to Typhenous plague and poison spells, Griffon Hunt managed to wipe out over 200 Griffins by themselves, but due to him using the wrong spells, the plague got out of control. The resulting sickness killed off almost every livestock animal, and 3 cities and numerous settlements fell ill, and people died as well. Because of him Griffon Hunt was fined, nearly lost their Gold-rank status and drove away some of their members.Chapter 5.40 Despite this the rest of the team did not abandon him, resulting in him feeling that he owes them and that he should repay them.Chapter 5.54 Unbeknown to his teammates, Typhenous has contacts with powerful individuals such as Tyrion Veltras,Chapter 3.42 Magnolia Reinhart,Chapter 4.24 Feor,Interlude – Blackmage Pallassian Senators and even some unknown to him, in which he sells them information and does hired work for some of them, such as sabotage and assisting Rogues and Thugs related to them. He does all of this for the money and the favors that they will owe him for doing them, so that he can repay his teammates. Chronology Vol. 2 Vol. 3 Vol. 4 Vol. 5 He was hired by Big E and Lady Spellcraft to assist the Brotherhood of Serendipitous Meetings and the Sisters of Chell, that were hired by them, to help them steal Erin's Magical Door. He was also hired by Lord Tyrion and Pallassian Senators to ensure that no aid comes to Liscor when the Goblin Lord's army marched towards the city. Furthermore, he was contracted by a third party of unknown origin as well to make sure that Erin's Magical Door remains inoperable to Pallass.Chapter 5.54 Vol. 6 Powers and Abilities He is a generalist mage, specializing in defensive magic and wards,Chapter 5.05 at least this is what his teammates are believing. In actuality, Typhenous is a plague mage. Classes/Levels: * Mage Lv. ? Skills: Spells: * Tier 0: ** Light * Tier 2: ** Jet ** Webs * Tier 3: ** Fireball * Tier 5: ** Comet Storm * Unknown Tier: ** Binding ** Burst ** of Air ** Wall[ https://wanderinginn.com/2018/10/16/5-29/ Chapter 5.29] ** Bin— (full name yet to be revealed. Likely Binding) ** of Slumber (High Tier) ** of Air ** Webbing ** of the Winds ** Blast Trivia * He was educated in the college of magic in the capital city of Pheron for 12 years.Chapter 3.33 Quotes * (To Halrac) “Give me a minute and I’ll cover this area with webs.” * (To Moore) “You can’t stop me. You’re not half the mage I am.” * (To Halrac) “We don’t have much to do but sit while we look for someone to dig out those ruins. I don’t see what the problem is, Halrac.” * (To Lyon) “Hm. Oh, thank you, my dear.” * (To Erin and the Horns of Hammerad) “You have a wonderfully powerful artifact here, Miss Solstice. I would love to talk to you about it—and with you adventurers, if you have the chance. Perhaps over dinner?” * (To Revi) “We weren’t doing anything, and this is entertaining, isn’t it Revi?” * (To his teammates) “Why the dour expressions? Has Halrac been talking to all of you too long?” * (To Halrac) “We are a team, Halrac. I know we are new compared to Ulrien and the former members of Griffon Hunt, but we are a team nonetheless. And a team looks after our own.” * (To Bevussa) “I…am quite able to keep up, you feathery young lady. Lead on!” * (To Eltistiman) “I owe Erin Solstice a great deal, young man. And I do not forget my debts.” * (To Eltistiman) “Simple. For money and the favors I am owed for doing this, of course. I owe Erin Solstice a great deal, but I owe my team more. You know why?” * (To Eltistiman) “I caused a great deal of trouble for my team. And they didn’t abandon me. I owe them a lot. This will be my last team, I think. And I’d like to repay them. And—one more thing.” * (To himself) “And so, you have a way out, Miss Solstice. If it should come to the worst.” References Category:Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Griffon Hunt Category:Mages Category:Humans Category:Gold-rank Adventurers